Lost Friend
by Mr.Ankerman
Summary: My life is grey. Bing has lost Bong. And now, i am about to go on the oddest mystery hunts ever!


Original story 

This is an edited version that is safe for readers

Lost friend

I only own myself, other characters are © to Pepper's Ghost Productions

It was just another regular day; I was going all out to find some excitement in my grey, grey life… Nothing seemed to matter to me. It was, as you say… Boring!

I was searching around, looking for something new that could rise up my dropped soul from boredom, when out of nowhere I see a weird white alien step out of some bushes, and I ran behind a tree. He was mumbling, very loudly, it was like he was trying to scream for help but his mouth was sown shut. What is this weird alien, and where did it come from?

I climbed up the tree, and I spied on it, it was furry, very furry. Its fur was white; it didn't wear any clothes, just a brown mini bag, (single strap) he has a wristwatch, polka doted. It also had two hands, 5-fingers (each with one dumb) and two feet (five toes each one). It had an egg shaped body, and its face, just two small eyes. The fur was bare on its face, hands and feet. It seemed like a yeti of some sort. I figured that by it's features that it is a "He" but I'm not sure yet

Whatever the case may have been, he seemed very sad, and alone… it looked like he was going to cry, he pulled out a note pad from his tiny brown bag, I don't even know how! But it seemed like there was something drawn on it. I couldn't tell what it was I think it was a spider. Really I'm not sure. He was looking at it with watery eyes, I think that thing is his friend, and he must have lost him… I think.

I was cautious; I climbed down the tree quickly and quietly. The weird Yeti like alien seemed to be completely harmless. I though, he could pull out a gun from that bag or something, but by the looks of it, it looked more like was going to cry… and just then, he started crying! He curled himself up in a ball, and covered his face so that none could see his tears.

I felt terrible; I knew that I had to do something… so I did! I walked over to him; he lifted his head and jumped back when he saw me. He looked frightened. I reached out my hand to him, as I stepped closer and closer, I kept telling him "It's going to be okay, I'm not going to hurt you." His back met a tree, and it couldn't go anywhere. I finally reached the scared little thing and when I reached my hand out to it. It put his arms in a position of defense. I gently lowered his arms, and held onto his cold shaking hands and told him, "Its okay, I am not going to hurt you"

The strange little alien seemed to have trusted me, and it stopped shaking a little. We walked over to where it first sat down, and we sat. "What is your name?" I asked gently, trying not to startle the frightened thing, it flipped the notepad to a new sheet, and wrote down some letters, it wrote the letter B then I then N and finally G. It spelled "Bing" I asked "Bing? Is Bing your name?" He nodded his head and mumbled something that sounded like an "Ahuh." Then I asked him "What's the matter?"

He looked at the as if he was going to cry again, and he flipped the notepad to the previous picture, it was a drawing, that spider drawing that I saw earlier. It had 6 legs, a small body, and a big head (With two big blue eyes and a big mouth) atop the page it spelled B O N G "Bong." Things where starting to piece together, I then realized, Bing… Bong… Bing… Bong… Bing and Bong! That was it!

I lifted his head and asked him, as softly as I could "Did you lose your friend Bong?" His eyes began to water and he started to cry again, except this time he grabbed on to me, like a hug awww, the poor thing needed a shoulder to cry on… well, I was the one.

I couldn't help but notice that he was soft like a blanket. Someone as soft as him wouldn't last a day out in a place like this! I felt awful that he lost his friend and there was nothing he could do, so I did the craziest thing I could ever do for someone I didn't know… "Don't worry, I'll help you find him!"

Bing wiped the tears out of his eyes and mumbles something that sounded like "Really" sure I was choking myself on the inside thinking, what have I just gotten myself into! But I was all right with it. "Yes" I responded, "I won't stop until you and your friend are reunited!" he hugged me and mumbled "Thank you!" sure this was a little too soft and sentimental for me and I was choking on the inside but it felt good. I knew perfectly what I was up against.

We took off, we searched in the industrial city, and we posted flyers everywhere and asked everyone we saw if they have seen Bong. But none have… we moved on to the next location, it was another city, mellower than the other city, we asked everyone. And luckily, there was one that saw a furry white spider run away "Man, that was crazy, out of nowhere some random white spider just ran by me, I think he ran into the hidden forest, I'm not sure". At least we had a direction now…

The hidden forest is always a tricky one… it's a forest that magically hides itself, there is no certain way to get in… could Bong oh have found a way in? If he did, then this was going to be hard!

We made it to the hidden forest, I looked around, and I saw a hole… a small hole… maybe Bong tore trough the magical barrier of the forest. I got closer to it… well it did seem like it. It looked like he tore a hole through an invisible curtain; well no use wasting time, let's go! Bing and me crawled through the little hole; Bing got stuck and made the hole bigger. After we where in, the hole closed up, this forest was weird, I could see the outside, where we came from, but… There's something different.

Everything is muffled, we could hardly hear anything outside, and everything seemed redder than usual, it seemed like a slightly transparent curtain or something like that. Anyway we had to get moving if we were ever going to find Bong! We searched up and down, we checked through trees bushes, ponds, and whatever we could find, I feared that Bong wasn't here, that maybe he escaped… I don't know anymore…

We decided to set up camp, I got some firewood and Bing pulled a tent from the bag… I will never know how he does it… lucky for us I had some food left in by bag; I got it from the mellow city. And we ate, I was still left wondering how did he eat, he didn't have a mouth… then out of nowhere the food phased through the skin where the mouth should be and he was chewing I was stunned, I just looked away and ate in peace. Man, everything has a catch, something so cute and harmless has a grotesque fact, he eats in a freaky way… We both went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day…

[This scene was removed for the younger readers]

We woke up, it was morning, out of nowhere we hear some annoying screaming, it didn't sound like talking, and it sounded more like a bay. When out of nowhere a white furry spider with huge blue eyes and a big mouth springs up out of nowhere. It couldn't believe it, it was Bong! He looked just like the picture… only more annoying… Bing and Bong ran to each other, Bong jumped into Bing's arms, and they gave each other a warm and welcoming hug. I don't know how… but I feel satisfied, my grey life has finally found some excitement I don't feel dead anymore, I feel happy… I never thought I would feel this way after so long, all it took was these two weird aliens to change that…

We left the hidden forest, then Bing pulls a rocket out of his bag, and still I can't tell how he does it… but it was neat! Bing walked up to me and gave me a hug, and mumbled "Thank you… I'll miss you" awwww "I'll miss you too Bing, have a safe trip home!" he nodded his head and the stepped into the rocket and took off! I waved goodbye until the rocket was out of sight… and you know… that went well. I hope I meet him again real soon!

The End

Page 1 of 1


End file.
